Death
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: "Isn't it ironic? We ignore the ones who adore us, adore the ones who ignore us, love the ones who hurt us, & hurt the ones that love us. You ignore me, I love you. I ignore Neji, he loves me. /oneshot/ rated for sadness


He looks at me and I can tell what the gleam in his eye means. He's looking forward to my death. I can only look back, smiling at him, because I'm _glad_ I will die at his hands, at his treasonous hands. He looks confused for a second, then seams to decide I'm not important enough to wonder about and turns away. I feel cold then, because I miss the warm glare of his onyx eyes. I feel naked without his eyes on me. The freezing cold of the dungeon is getting to me without his warm eyes. He hadn't been looking at me like he cares, just like he wants to kill me, and even that made me think he thought of me as _something_.

I look up at the chains holding me up. They're tied above my head. It is uncomfortable, but livable. I wonder why the insensitive bakas haven't killed me yet. They appointed him to do that, and I know he wants to do it soon, so why hadn't they? Why was I still living on the concrete wall of the oozing basement?

They, Orochimaru's henchmen, had captured me. I remember it well. I was running through the Forest of Death, just for the hell of it. I had been free that day—no hospital duties, no missions—and I wanted to run. I hadn't wanted to train with Neji, I had just wanted to run and feel the wind through my pink tresses. I had stopped a minute, for a relaxing breath, and then they surrounded me, knocking me out cold. I heard something before I blacked out, though—"Uchiha will love killing this pretty little one."

The next thing I knew, I was here, looking into Orochimaru's green-yellow snake eyes. "Welcome, little one," he had told me. "Sakura-chan, is it?" I hadn't answered. "You will either answer my questions, or die at your love's hand. Which is it?" He hadn't wasted anytime with pleasantries. Again, I refused to answer. He had asked more things, about Kohona, about my life, about Naruto, and I hadn't answered any of them. I had even fallen asleep. When I woke up, I saw his eyes.

Someone came to me, reaching for my handcuffs. He shoves me out of the black room and drags me into another. There are red stains on the walls; the smell quickly gives them away to be blood. The bricks here are a pure white, tainted only by the multiple red stains. They are on the floor as well. Sasuke and Orochimaru are here as well, Orochimaru looking displeased and Sasuke smirking evilly. I knew what had come. I was going to die in this room.

"I'll leave you to it, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru spits out kindly. He and my jailer walk out of the room, but not before pushing my up to my killer.

I smile at him, studying his navy hair and black eyes. I am so happy that his face will be the last thing I see, even if it has a cold smirk. Sasuke looks at me; his black eyes heating me and making me feel clothed, chasing away the prison's cold wind.

"It's time to move forward. The past is history. The past is dead; the future is life, so go with it," he says to me, pulling out his sheathed kantana.

My smile grows as I look at him with my bright green eyes. "Isn't it ironic?" I ask him, looking up into his eyes, which were at lease one foot above me. "We ignore the ones who adore us, adore the ones who ignore us, love the ones who hurt us, & hurt the ones that love us." A pink tint of happiness colors my neck and cheeks. "You ignore me, I love you. I ignore Neji, he loves me. I love you, you hurt me. I hurt Neji, he loves me. Irony is a cruel thing, Sasuke."

He smirks at me, dragging his sword lazily to my neck. "Agreed."

I felt the kantana slice through my neck. I don't know why, but it doesn't hurt. It felt rather nice. I feel myself lifting from my body and see my limp pink hair resting on the ground with the rest of my severed head. My eyes travel to Sasuke. I don't believe it. I can see his eyes, his black abyss; they're layered with blue water. I refuse to think of it as tears. But they are, I can see them running over his cheeks, down over his perfect cheekbones and over his sharp chin.

He raises his kantana again, this time to his throat. My eyes widen. He's going to kill—

The silver blade passes through his tanned skin, blood gushes out. "_No_!" I yell out, tears coming to my green orbs. They roll over my face and I can't see it, but Sasuke's sprit rolls out of his perfect body. My eyes clear out and I can see that his sprit is a perfect copy of his human body. I smile, even though I know he'll never smile back. But he does, and I'm shocked. He comes floating to me and he wraps his arms around me, smiling.

"I love you, Sakura," he says. My mouth drops open as he kisses me. I think I'm dreaming. But I know I'm not.

**::A/N::**

**Sasuke is around 18**

**Sakura is around 17**

**If its not obvious, Sakura's been dating Huuga Neji.**

**PRESS THE PRETTY BOTTEN!**

**ITS… RIGHT… ABOUT… THERE!  
**

**|||||  
ˇˇˇˇˇ**


End file.
